In this life
by Jazmingirl
Summary: a happy memory for Chris and a promise


I love song fic what can i do?

**In this life**

Since the girl and Leo had found out about him there , don´t know being all over him not leaving him one alone moment.

But today was special he was alone, his mom was at P3 Wyatt, was with Leo in elder land, Phoebe was at the newspaper, and his favourite aunt Paige understood his need of being alone and left to see the how she says hot police officer named Henry.

Chris-if only she knew.

He was alone thinking, back when the times were n´t so screw up, when he was in his time, with Bianca when he was a little happy, befote she got herself kill for him.

He was so focused in his touhg that he did n´t listen or even felt the middle charmed one arrive.

She finished early and went home.

Phoebe went upstairs by a réflex, she never thought that she will see it.

Chris was like lost in his tough and then he cast a spell, he want to see his last birthday.

_Flashbacks _

_There were a bunch of people in what it seem to be the ruins of P3._

Phoebe-my god the club –she whisperer

At that precise moment Piper orb by Paige arrive.

Paige-what are you doing?

Phoebe-shush look.

The two sister look at what Phoebe was showing.

_Flashbacks _

_Chris was in the middle and was opening presents._

Paige-must be one of his last birthdays, Bianca was there.

Piper-a happy memory-She knew his son misses the Phoenix a lot more that he told them.

_Flashbacks _

_Bianca was dress with a blue jean and a White shirt and high boots._

_Bianca-well baby it is time for my present._

_Chris-Bi i hope you did n´t cook because i don´t want to end in the healing hands of my darling cousin Phaedra because you know we don´t have hospital, not since Wyatt destroy them._

The sisters were shock, Wyatt destroy the hospitals but they did n´t say anything just keep seeing.

_Flashbacks _

_Phaedra-ouch that hurts cuz but it will Comeback to you._

_Bianca-no i did n´t cook , you ´re the cook baby, just you._

_Phaedra-that´s is rigth he is the only Halliwell resides aunt Piper who learnt how to cook the rest none._

_Prue-yeah mom was the worst she made the worst scramble eggs in the World._

_Chris-yaeh thank God uncle Cole was there to cook or you will starve to death._

_Prue-yeah dad was the best._

_Chris look and sees that his cousin it about to cry._

_Chris-but your mom was worse than Phoebe i guess._

_Phaedra-hell yes, and dad wast worst than mom thanks to aunt Piper we did n´t starve to death._

_Bianca and the rest saw that those memories were making them sad so she changes the subset._

_Bianca-okey okey time to my present._

_She grabs a microphone and start._

_Bianca-_ _I was nurtured I was sheltered _

_I was curious and young _

_I was searching for that something _

_Trying to find it on the run _

_Oh and just when I stopped looking _

_I saw just how far I'd come _

_In this life _

_In this life _

_You give me love _

_You give me light _

_Show me everything's been happening _

_You've opened up my eyes _

_I'm Following _

_Three steps fight an honest fight _

_Two hearts that can start a fire _

_One love is all I need _

_In this life_

_Chris was there and understood every single Word._

The charmed ones were mud to what they were seeing, the witch really love Chris.

Piper-what happends to meke her change?

Even when they knew the answer to that question, they keep seeing the happy and in love Chris.

_Flashback_

_Bianca-_ _I have faltered I have stumbled _

_I have found my feet again _

_I've been angry I've been shaken _

_Found a new place to begin _

_My persistence to make a difference _

_Has led me safe into your hands _

_In this life _

_In this life_

_You give me love _

_You give me light _

_Show me everything's been happening _

_You've opened up my eyes _

_I'm Following _

_Three steps fight an honest fight _

_Two hearts that can start a fire _

_One love is all I need _

_In this life_

_I was put here for a reason _

_I was born into this world _

_And I'm living and I'm believing _

_I was meant to be your girl _

_In this life _

_You give me love _

_You give me light _

_Show me everything's been happening _

_You've opened up my eyes _

_I'm Following _

_Three steps fight an honest fight _

_Two hearts that can start a fire _

_One love is all I need _

_In this life _

_When she finish Chris was there kissing her._

_Bianca-Happy birthday baby._

_Chris-you know that i love you rigth?_

_Bianca-yes me to._

_So hugging each other went to keep celebrating._

The memory stops.

Chris-I will fix this baby, we will be together in that and in this life, love you Bi.

Chris orbs out.

The sisters were in tears.

Piper-I will vanquished any demon, warlock, or thing that it has to be vanquished so my big boy will not become the monster that murder his brother soul mate because that girl was my baby soul mate, he will be with her again.

Paige-I know Piper, we will help you.

Chris was at the Golden Gate Bridge.

Chris-we will be together, Bianca.

Bianca-I know, we will baby, i have faith in you, i love you.

Chris-i love you to.

Yes he will save Wyatt and he will be with her again.

End

You like it? Reviews people please


End file.
